kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land |caption = Kirby Battle Royale artwork}} Yellow Kirby is a Kirby that appears in a handful of ''Kirby'' games. He was based on the original plan that Kirby would be yellow (as was envisioned by Shigeru Miyamoto). In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, the yellow spray paint makes the original Kirby look like Yellow Kirby. Otherwise, he appears in sub-games and the Super Smash Bros. series as an alternate color for Kirby. In multiplayer, Yellow Kirby is usually controlled by player two. Yellow Kirby is only given a story role in two games. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Yellow Kirby is a clone of Kirby created when the original Kirby was split into four. In Kirby Battle Royale, Yellow Kirby is a clone created by the Kirby Printer. Another Kirby with the same color palette, Keeby, appears in Kirby's Dream Course. Though they look identical, it has not been stated that they are the same character. See Also * Keeby * Green Kirby * Blue Kirby * Red Kirby Artwork Kirbywing.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KNiDL Yellow Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Capture.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Yellow Kirby Artwork.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Mini artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (with Mini) Yellow Kirby Amazing Mirror.png|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' (Cupid) KatAM_Cook_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Cook) SSBB Yellow Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (palette) KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (With other Kirbys) KFD_Yellow_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Beam) TKCD hammer lord artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Hammer Lord) KBR Yellow Whip kirby Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Whip) Gallery KNiD_RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KRtDL_Como.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Lololo.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFZ Cracker.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' TKCD Colossal Waddle Dee.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Yellow_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Star_Slam_Heroes_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Star Slam Heroes) KSA_Chop_Champs_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Chop Champs) Sprites and Models KatAM Yellow Kirby sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Crackity Hack Yellow Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KSSU Yellow Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Yellow Kirby Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Fig 20 kirby v.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KSA Yellow Kirby Model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' es:Kirby Amarillo de:Gelber Kirby Category:Allies Category:Kirby Category:Allies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Allies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Super Star Stacker Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male Allies Category:Male Enemies Category:Playable characters in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Fighters Deluxe